


Devil's Dance

by Devil_You_Know



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And By That I Mean, Clint is a mix between MCU and Comics, Daredevil who?, Deaf Clint Barton, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, I feel like that tag's misleading Matt's still Daredevil it's just that literally nobody knows, Infinity War never happened, It's mostly comics!Clint but put into MCU!Clint's timeline, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt joins the Avengers, Timeline What Timeline, at first, so that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_You_Know/pseuds/Devil_You_Know
Summary: After Matt loses his home to whetever baddie of the week the Avengers takes on and has nowhere to go, he gets invited to stay with them by a friendly archer.Cue the ensuing shenanigans as Matt attempts to hide the fact that he's a (mostly) retired vigilante, and also that he has a HUGE crush on the most overlooked Avenger.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night before Matt's world burst into flames. 

It being the second time this had happened, perhaps it would've been wise for Matt to react quicker, or perhaps have predicted it before it had happened. However, after his Fisk escapades, he'd grown unobservant. Weak. 

He wondered what Stick would think of him now, standing outside of his burning apartment building and hearing it crumble and feeling the heat radiate off of it as it burned. 

He wasn't even sure exactly what had happened, but he knew it involved the Avengers, somehow, and some kind've robot hellbent on destroying New York City. It had all occurred so suddenly that Matt was helpless to stop things from happening. The best he could do was make sure the building was empty of all life before retreating himself with only a couple burns and some singed hair. 

He felt a small, wrinkled hand on his arm, and he jumped, not expecting it. His senses were all out of wack, and honestly he felt a bit like crying. He hadn't been able to save any of his own personal belongings, too caught up in making sure everyone was out safe.

He didn't regret that, but...

His dad's stuff. All he had left of him. Was now all ashes buried under the rubble. He wiped his eyes under his glasses and turned towards the woman. Underneath the smoke, he picked up the scent of cherries and weed clinging to her clothes. Miss Francine; one of his neighbors. 

"Sweetie, we should go. The fire department will handle the rest. Do you have anywhere else you can stay?" She asked kindly. Matt nodded weakly, though he was unsure whether or not he was lying. 

Asking to stay with Karen was a no-go, as she still wasn't comfortable around him at all, and he didn't know where he stood with Foggy trust-wise anymore. 

He didn't deserve their trust, after all that had happened. But Miss Francine didn't need to know all of that. Satisfied with his answer, she walked off, leaving Matt to fumble with the phone he'd had the foresight to stuff in his pocket as he'd raced out of his collapsing building. 

"Call Foggy." He instructed his phone, his voice raspy from the smoke. After a few rings, the man picked up. 

"Matt. I saw the news. Are you okay?" Came Foggy's voice instantly before Matt could even give his own greeting. 

"My building's gone. Crushed and set on fire by whatever it was I heard the Avengers fighting." There was an awkward silence. 

"I'd offer to let you come over, man, but..." Foggy's voice trailed off awkwardly, and Matt felt embarrassed for even asking. Right. 

"Right." He echoed his thoughts, his voice empty. He felt like maybe he would cry. "That's fine."

"If you don't have anywhere else to go-" Foggy started, sounding guilty. However, Matt cut him off quickly. His friendship with Foggy was still strained; they had only just recently started talking again. He didn't want to ruin that so early on by forcing himself into Foggy's private space.

"I have somewhere else I could go. Don't worry about me. Thanks anyways." He hung up before he could respond. He coughed and began to shuffle away from the building. What he could only assume was a paramedic approached him and asked him if he needed to go to the hospital. Matt shook her off, continuing down the road. 

He heard the sounds of battle, but they were quickly moving away, out of Hell's Kitchen. From what he could observe, there were scarce other buildings that had been as badly damaged as his. He sat on the curb as soon as he got far enough away from the building that he could breathe through his mouth without gagging from the smell of smoke. He buried his head in his knees and forced himself to not cry.

He heard somebody running past him, before they stopped suddenly and walked back to him. 

"Hey man. Are you alright?" Asked a man's voice. Matt's nostrils were still singed to the point where he had trouble discerning all but the strongest smells, but he got a whiff of stale coffee and sweat. His ears were ringing, and his senses were scattered, but he got the vague shape of him in his mind. He was very muscular, with short hair. He was wearing armor, with something strapped to his back. 

An Avenger, he assumed. With this thought in mind, he recognized the man as Hawkeye, though he seemed to have lost his bow somewhere. 

"'M fine." Matt managed, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and repeated himself, this time hardly sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "Shouldn't you be out fighting?" The man swore slightly under his breath and sat beside Matt gingerly. 

"Lost my weapon anyways, and the rest of the team has everything under control. 'M never much help anyways." He chucked self-deprecatingly, and leaned closer to Matt. Underneath the coffee and sweat and faint scent of explosives he smelled... Nice, actually. 

He smiled weakly, appreciative of a pleasant scent amidst all the ash and dust in the air. 

"So. What's botherin' you?" Hawkeye asked, sounding genuinely curious and concerned. Matt felt like crying all over again. 

"My apartment. It's gone, I..." He cleared his throat. "I lost everything, and I don't have anywhere to go tonight." He felt the man's heart rate spike before he put a hand on Matt's shoulder, rubbing him soothingly. If Matt were at any other point in his life, he probably would've recoiled at the unwelcome touch. However, it had been a very long time since anyone had touched him for any reason other than to hurt him. 

"Maybe you could stay with me, at the Tower? The Avenger's Tower, that is. Me and Tony aren't exactly close, but if I tell him that you're a friend of mine and lost your home..." The man suddenly interrupted himself. 

"Oh shit man, are you blind?" It wasn't the rudest thing Matt had heard, but it still made him cringe back a little, just because he hadn't been expecting it. 

"Um, yeah? That's not a problem right?" The man only laughed.

"Nah, man. It's just funny, because I'm deaf. Maybe together we can be a whole Helen Keller." Maybe it was just how unexpected the joke was, or maybe it was just how fucked up it was to say something like that, but Matt laughed so hard that it hurt. 

"Yeah, um. Maybe we can be." His smile was so wide it was hurting his face. It felt nice to be happy again, after so long. The man pulled him a little closer, wrapping his entire arm around him, giving Matt a better picture of just how muscular the man was. 

Now, Matt had had experiences with being attracted to men. Inevitably, he developed a crush on anyone that was nice to him for an extended period of time. However, this was probably the first time in his life that he had an actual honest-to-God "Holy shit, I'm gay" moment. 

Bisexual? Whatever. Unimportant. What did matter is, Matt enjoyed having a very muscular man half-hug him very very much. 

"So what's your name, friend?" Hawkeye asked after almost an entire minute of sitting there and listening to the sirens, completely oblivious to Matt's internal struggles.

"Matthew Murdock. You can call me Matt, though." 

"I'm Clint Barton. Let's see about getting you a place to stay for the night." Clint said, standing up. He helped Matt to his feet, and Matt couldn't help but notice how calloused his fingers were. 

He was most certainly screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt felt like he was going to crawl out of his own skin under the scrutiny of Tony Stark, but he stood his ground nevertheless. 

Clint had introduced him as a "close friend," and asked that he stay with them due to his lack of places to go. Tony begrudgingly agreed, though it was most likely less out of desire to make Clint happy and more because he'd feel like a dick leaving a blind man out on the streets.

After Clint had introduced him to the others (and by that, he meant that he'd just announced that he had someone staying over), he'd kept his arm wrapped around Matt's waist protectively. Part of Matt wanted to inform him that that wasn't the proper way to lead a blind person around, but every other part of his brain screamed that part into submission because for the first time in quite a while, he felt safe and warm. 

Matt felt as though he should be a bit more cautious, seeing as how last time he'd fallen this hard and this fast for someone she'd turned out to be a murderer, but Clint was an Avenger, and from what he'd heard around town, a genuinely nice guy.

Plus, it was unlikely that Clint would be as taken with Matt as Matt was with him, but the man could hope. Clint brushed passed everyone, claiming that Matt had had a traumatic night and just needed a shower and some rest. 

"I'll introduce you to everyone properly tomorrow." Clint assured him as he picked out some of his pajamas for Matt to wear. "You can sleep in my room tonight, until Tony gets a room sorted for you. Is there anything you need in particular?" Clint asked, gently leading Matt to the bathroom by his elbow. 

Matt felt like an ass for asking, but it was Tony Stark who was paying, not Clint. "Actually... I have really sensitive skin. Could I get some silk sheets?" Clint laughed softly. 

"I'll see what I can do. I could probably dig some up for you while you shower." After showing Matt how to control the settings, Clint left him alone with the clothes. Matt quickly washed the grime off of himself, paying special care to the burns on his hands and slightly damaged hair. 

He needed a new haircut anyways. 

He quickly toweled off, before slipping the clothes on. The shirt and sweatpants were a bit wide on him, but also a little too short. They were soft and comfortable, nevertheless, and they smelled like Clint. While getting dressed, he made the unfortunate discovery that his glasses were slightly warped and misshapen due to the heat. He put them on anyways, though now that he was aware of it he couldn't get it out of his mind.

He walked out of the bathroom, clutching his burned and ashy clothes in his hands. 

Clint was waiting for Matt outside of the door, and he took the clothes quickly. 

"Do you want to keep these, or trash em? Because they're ruined, but I'd understand..." Matt shook his head. 

"You can throw them out, I don't mind. Thank you, for all of this, it's..." A lot. Too much, almost. More kindness than he'd expected or deserved. 

"Okay, though, right? I don't mean to overwhelm you, Matt." Clint said gently, stepping away to bag his burnt clothes. 

"Yeah, just. I'm not sure how I can repay you." He said softly. To his surprise, he was pulled into a hug. 

"How about you just sleep with me tonight and, if you're not too tired, we can gossip and share secrets like teenagers? That'll be your payment. Company." Matt felt like the world tilted at the implications, and Clint must've noticed. 

"Aw man, I don't mean anything weird like that. That would be gross and almost definitely taking advantage of you. I mean like a friendly sleepover; most that'll happen is a bit of accidental cuddling." Matt felt himself relax at that. While he was definitely, undeniably attracted to Clint, he definitely wasn't ready for that. 

"I can do that." Matt said softly. He could almost feel the smile on Clint's face. 

"You get settled into bed. It's a few steps forward, a few steps to the right. It's big and soft-- You can't miss it." Matt found it easily, due to his senses, and eased himself into the bed. Fresh silk sheets. He took off his glasses and set them aside before he buried himself under the warm blankets gratefully. He felt tired and sad earlier, but now he was wide awake. 

There was a rustling sound as Clint changed into his own pajamas, and a soft click as he presumably turned off the lights. The bed dipped as Clint settled beside him, the bed wide enough to have a vast ocean of space between them. 

"So..." Clint said after a moment. "Got a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Or other romantic partner?" He sounded unsure of how to actually gossip and share secrets, and while Matt was just as helpless when it came to things like this, he was still faintly amused. 

"No. Not anymore." Matt said, trying not to sound as sad about it as he was. Thinking about Elektra still hurt, and more often than not he wished that he had died underneath that building with her.

Not now, though. Now he just felt... Content. 

"What about you? Anyone special in your life?" Matt said, feeling a bit apprehensive. He shook off that feeling, though, a bit ashamed of himself for, like usual, falling hard and fast. 

"Naw. No guys or girls for me, at the moment." Clint confessed. "Though I might start looking again. Been feeling kinda lonely. And horny. But mostly lonely." Matt quickly ignored the 'horny' part of Clint's statement for his own sanity, and the two continued to chat about things like that well into the night. 

Eventually, Clint sadly admitted that he needed to charge his hearing aids, so their conversation unfortunately had to end. However, Matt had learned a few important things. 

1.) Clint was bisexual. And transgender. Which were both definitely fine with Matt (especially since finding out that Clint was bi meant he had more of a chance with him). 

2.) He had a shitty childhood too, though neither he or Matt delved into their traumas beyond both of them saying "My childhood sucked ass."

3.) The Avengers were partially split into two groups after some big fight they'd had, but the two groups were slowly starting to talk to each other again.

4.) Clint's best friend was Natasha, or Black Widow. Matt would probably be safe around her, unless for some reason she disproved of him. Clint admitted that he wasn't sure what he'd do in that situation, so Matt made sure to remember to get on her good side. 

5.) Clint was apparently into some kinky shit. He didn't get much into it outside of some passing remarks, but it was enough to make Matt feel like his skin was burning. 

Overall, not bad information to have. 

Sometime during the night, Matt woke up to find himself tucked up close to Clint, with the other man's arms around him and their legs tangled together. He'd honestly thought Clint's cuddle warning was a joke, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain. He just snuggled a little closer and let himself drift off.

This was the last way he'd expected his day to end, but he wasn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of Matt's suicide attempt at the end of Defenders and subsequent feelings on how he failed it, but nothing detailed.

**Author's Note:**

> With this being a Daredevil fic, it's inevitable that it's going to have a bit of angst. Matt's entire existence is Hell. I'll give the proper warnings at the end of each chapter, but here's a few things that are probably going to be brought up in passing: 
> 
> Child abuse  
> Matt's past suicide attempt  
> Matt's terrible self-esteem issues  
> Self-harm
> 
> Stay safe babes <3


End file.
